Jökul Frosti
by Sop12345d
Summary: Jack is flying over Norway three months after Pitch's defeat with only a small group of believers so far... suddenly he wakes up in the Viking era and meets Hiccup and Toothless... what could go wrong? Rated K plus for safety and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Jökul Frosti**

_A crossover between Rise of the Guardians and How To Train Your Dragon._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How To Train Your Dragon; DreamWorks does._

**Author's Note:**

**This was going to be a oneshot, but the plot lengthened to maybe a 4- or 5-shot. Please tell me what you think and rate & review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:<span>

Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun, was in a bad mood. It had been three months since Pitch Black's, Fear itself, downfall. So far, only the Burgess kids, namely, Jaimie, Sophie, Claude, Caleb, Pippa, Cupcake and Monty, believed in him. Jack had thought that once he became a Guardian, things would change. He'd have tons of believers, just like North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny. But it wasn't the case.

Currently, he was making his way over Norway to bring the northern country some early winter snowfall when Man in Moon suddenly shone brightly overhead. Jack looked up when the clear white light hit his staff and gasped. The Moon was, or appeared to be, coming closer and closer to him. He asked Man in Moon what it was he wanted, but there was no answer. And just like that, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was flying on Toothless over Berk. Three months ago, he had killed the Red Death, the largest dragon there ever was and had become the most popular person in Berk (aside from his father, the Chief Stoick the Vast, of course). Although it costed him half of his left leg, he would gladly do it all again. Hiccup had gained his first best friend, an ebony Night Fury named Toothless for his retractable teeth, when he had discovered that dragons were intelligent creatures and not ferocious killing machines.<p>

Right now, the 15-year-old Viking teen was scouting for any Outcast or Berserker (Berk's two most formidable enemies) ships approaching Berk. Astrid was sick with the flu in bed, so she couldn't do the scouting. Snotlout couldn't even fly Hookfang, his male red Monstrous Nightmare, without getting his pants set on fire. Hiccup suspected that Hookfang was being grumpier than usual because he had another sore tooth, but he hadn't mentioned it yet. Let Gobber (his mentor and blacksmith of the village) or Fishlegs (another Viking teen who had memorized the famed Book of Dragons) figure it out. It wasn't like Snotlout was getting seriously hurt or anything, Hiccup chuckled, as Stoick had told Hiccup to leave random barrels of water around the village so Snotlout could easily jump in and "cool off" (pun intended).

Anyway, lastly, the mischievous twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were cleaning the yak stalls as punishment for yak tipping Silent Sven's yaks yet again yesterday. Plus, Fishlegs had been assigned to watch the twins carry out their punishment because they had a bad reputation for running off and setting something on fire with their dragon, a Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch (one name for each head). So it fell to Hiccup to keep a lookout over the ocean for any enemy ships, since Stoick figured the other tribes might take their newly trained dragons as a threat and attack.

However, just when Hiccup thought the day couldn't be any more boring, something knocked him from the sky. Literally. One moment, he was on Toothless' back, gliding over the sea stacks, and the next, something with white hair and a blue tunic hit him out of nowhere and his prosthetic foot came out of the specialized pedal that controlled Toothless's fake tail fin. As a result, Toothless lost control and Hiccup's hook that held him to the saddle came undone. They both fell to the ground, luckily hitting some random trees that grew in the water close to shore before finally landing on wet sand. Hiccup and Toothless' vision blurred and they blacked out from the nasty fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jack groaned and slowly sat up. His head ached and there was dirt all over his beautiful new blue hoodie, made by North specially for him as an early Christmas present. He brushed some of it off and regarded his surroundings. This was definitely not Norway. At least, not in his time period.

He was on the shore of a small island, with forest in front of him and the sea behind him. If he squinted, he could make out an odd looking village in the distance to his right. The village had weird, dome shaped houses and there were flying creatures over it, some swooping down and landing. When Jack looked to his left, he swore and realized exactly where and when he was.

Lying limp in the damp sand, a boy of around 15 with auburn hair and a green tunic, fur vest, brown leggings and fur boots was sprawled like he had just landed roughly. But what shocked Jack more was the creature next to the boy. It was black and covered in scales all over, like a reptile, but bigger, way bigger, with black bat-like wings and enormous paws that looked like they could simply swat him out of the air without a trouble. One of its tail fins was fake and was made from red fabric with a white skull with a helmet on it. This and the boy's attire gave Jack the hints he needed to know that somehow, he had just fallen through time to the Viking era. And there were dragons.

Jack had always thought that dragons had gone extinct a long time ago, or maybe never had existed at all, but here he was, sitting next to a Viking boy and a dragon, a good 5000 years before he had even been born as a human. Okay, that was too weird to think about.

Suddenly, the boy coughed and his eyes fluttered open. The dragon woke up too, blinking heavily and shaking his big head. Jack sighed. The boy wouldn't see him, he knew. Neither would the dragon, but Jack had found that over the years, animals seemed to sense his presence.

So it came as a great surprise when the boy gasped and scuttled backward like a frightened crab while the dragon jumped in front the boy and growled at Jack threateningly.

"Who... who are you?" the teen asked, emerald eyes wide.

Jack's mouth fell open, but he regained his senses quickly and said, "Jack Frost. Who're you?"

The Viking teen didn't say anything, simply gaping at him while the dragon growled even louder, if that was possible. Jack was puzzled. Had he said something wrong? "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You-you're Jökul Frosti, aren't you?" stuttered the teen, face going pale. Jack ran through the many languages he knew (which was about 15) and discovered that the boy had just said "Icicle Frost" in Norse. His name.

"Yes..." he replied, trailing off when he saw the look of terror appear on the teen's face while he scrambled frantically away from him. Jack frowned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, the teen started shaking and he curled into a ball with his back to Jack. Why was the boy so afraid of Jökul Frosti? Jack reached out to place a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him, but the dragon growled and snapped at him.

To comfort the boy, Jack realized, he'd have to calm the dragon first. Jack picked up his staff and prodded at the ground before the dragon, instantly frosting over the sand. The dragon looked down at the sudden crackling sound and stared at the spot in wonder and confusion. Jack took advantage of this distraction and tried something he had only heard about in ancient legends. He reached out and scratched the dragons under his chin, in that sweet spot that supposedly made any dragon calm down immediately. He held his breath until the dragon went limp like a wet noodle and fell the to ground with a thud, semi-conscious and purring.

That done, Jack made his way over to the trembling boy on the ground, who, Jack discovered, had his eyes screwed tight. Jack placed a freezing hand on the boy's shoulder and jumped back when the teen flinched violently and gave him a wild animal-like look of fear.

"Kid... I'm not gonna hurt you," Jack said, heartbroken that one of his early believers was scared of him. Why was he so scared?

"Just... just leave Berk alone!" the boy cried, trying to be brave.

"Berk?" Jack asked, confused.

"My home! It's this island, and we will not let a frost giant destroy our village! They'll come looking for me when I go missing, and you'll be sorry!" the boy said in one breath. He was trembling uncontrollably now, despite his brave words.

"Frost giant..." Jack mumbled to himself. Of course! How could he have forgotten? In Norse mythology, a frost giant was said to destroy anything and everything in its path, and Jökul Frosti was said to to be the one who left frost on your windows during the night and freezing snow on the ground. Anyone who crossed him was said to have been frozen over with a thick layer of ice or snow. No wonder this kid was scared. After all, the Vikings were a superstitious lot.

He gently set his staff down to the side and said in a no-nonsense tone, "Oh please. I would never do that. Where did you hear these things anyway?"

The boy relaxed ever so slightly, but still remained tense. "I don't know... They're legends. From the tales of the gods, I guess," he replied.

Jack scoffed and said, "I'll have you know that I have never frozen anybody in my life."

The boy blushed and looked down. Then, as if he had had an idea, he glanced up at Jack and asked tentatively, "So.. your real name is Jack Frost then? Can you really summon up frost, snow and ice?"

"In a word, yes," Jack replied happily. The boy was warming up to him now. "What's your name?" he asked, having just realized that he didn't even know who this boy was.

"Hiccup Haddock Horrendous the Third, Hope and Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and son of Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe," Hiccup said in a monotonous voice, as if he had heard this phrase often or had to rehearse often.

Jack chucked at his ridiculous name and said, "Well, Hiccup, I suppose you should wake up your dragon now. He's been out cold for a good 10 minutes now, I think."

Hiccup started and ran to assess Toothless, regarding Jack out of the corner of his eye, guessing that he was responsible for Toothless' faint. The Viking boy shook the dragon's shoulder a bit until the creature suddenly opened both of its eyes fully, alert and awake. The dragon jumped up in front of Hiccup again, snarling at Jack while making sure his wings kept Hiccup hidden from view. Jack stood there, amused at the dragon's antics, while Hiccup attempted to calm down his dragon with words like, "It's ok, bud" and "He's safe".

Finally, the dragon stopped its snarling and growling at Jack and visibly relaxed. Wow, Jack thought. That dragon sure is protective of Hiccup. "So," he began, wondering what to do next. "Did you see anything weird before I, um, arrived here?" Jack stressed the word arrived, as his arrival had been to randomly appear in the sky, knock Hiccup and the dragon to the ground and scare the wits out of Hiccup (all by accident, of course).

"Well, I didn't see anything unusual. I was riding on Toothless, looking for enemy ships and all of a sudden, you just appeared out of nowhere," Hiccup explained, stroking Toothless' head as the black dragon inhaled Jack's cold, wintery scent.  
>"Hmm..." Jack hummed. The last he'd seen before waking up next to Hiccup was the Man in Moon getting bigger and brighter in the night sky in Norway in 2012. Someone gasped, causing the winter spirit to suddenly look up at Hiccup's awestruck face. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?" he asked Hiccup, already knowing the answer.<p>

Hiccup nodded quickly before blurting out in a rush, "You're from 2012?!"

Jack scratched the back of his head awkwardly before responding with, "Yeah... I'll go into that later. Do you know what day it is today?"

Hiccup thought for a moment before answering, "July 8, 975." Jack was a bit surprised. That was the exact date that he had just left; well, except for the year, obviously. "Well," Hiccup stated, startling Jack out of his reverie. "It's getting dark, and my dad will be worried if I'm late. Do you want to stay in our village for a bit while we sort this out?"

Jack was grateful for this kindness, as he'd rather not spend another 300 years or more sleeping by a frozen lake. "Sure," he grinned. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Hiccup first woke up on the beach next to his dragon, he was shocked to find a boy with pure white hair and strange apparel staring at him. He was startled, of course, but when he learned that this innocent looking boy that looked no older than him was Jökul Frosti, the cruel Frost Giant, he was terrified. When he heard the thump of Toothless hitting the ground as the air around him seemed to get colder, he was truly afraid. He had already been mentally saying goodbye to his father, friends and Toothless when the Frost Giant had touched his shoulder. But to learn that this thing, this winter spirit, meant him no harm, well, that was surprising. But to no end caused him relief. He was pretty sure his father's heart would break if he found his only son frozen in the forest, along with his dragon. But now, he had to deal with somehow explaining to his village that this strange boy from the future (hmm... maybe he shouldn't mention that part) that could make ice and snow meant them no harm. Oh well. If anything went wrong, he'd have Toothless to back him up.

It was already nightfall by the time they reached the village, so there wasn't a lot of people outside. A few wild dragons flew overhead and Hiccup drank in Jack's look of wonder as the flying reptiles passed over the rooftops. They quickly made their way to the highest point of the village, where the Great Hall and the Chief's house resided. Hiccup took in a deep breath before opening his front door and tiptoeing inside, turning around to beckon Jack and Toothless in before carefully checking the room in front of him for any sign of his father. The fireplace was empty with no trace of warmth from a recent fire, Stoick's helmet and sword weren't in his empty bedroom and there was no fish or yak meat in the bucket of ice the Chief usually would fill with food if he had to go nearby islands on chiefing responsibilities. So, Stoick must be in the village. Just then, he heard the creak of the front door and heavy footsteps from the front of the house. Quickly, he pushed Jack into the shadows while cautiously approaching his father, who looked horrible. His long, red beard was tangled and messy, his favourite helmet was askew and his eyes looked tired and worried. The Chief sat down heavily on a chair by the fireplace, having not noticed his son's presence yet. Hiccup was puzzled; why did his father look so careworn and rundown? Had something happened? Carefully, he stepped behind his father's chair before appearing on Stoick's right side and touched his arm gently, trying to bring him out of his reverie. His eyes had a glazed look to them and he was looking off into space like he was searching for something precious. Finally, his father's gaze cleared and he said, "Astrid, I haven't seen hide nor hair of Hiccup. I promise I'll tell you if I find something," before looking up into the forest green eyes of his son. Stoick immediately jumped up and hugged Hiccup tightly, almost suffocating him in the process. The Chief then stepped back and regarded the young Viking boy thoroughly while asking frantic questions like, "Are you hurt? Who took you? Where's Toothless? Where have you been for the past five hours? You were supposed to be back by sunset!"

Hiccup put up his hands in a calming gesture and said, "Relax, Dad, I'm fine. I was flying on Toothless near Raven Point when I met someone. I brought him here, since he's, well, a bit lost, and needed somewhere to stay. Just promise me you won't freak out, okay? He doesn't want to hurt us." At Stoick's slight nod, Hiccup turned around and beckoned Jack out of the shadows, where his snow white hair, strange blue tunic and crooked stick was easily visible in the flickering light of the fire Toothless had just made in the fireplace.

Stoick stood there for a moment before muttering, "Jökul Frosti," to himself, letting loose a war cry and charging straight at Jack, sword pointed at him while pushing Hiccup behind his large form. Jack jumped in the air, startled, and hovered there while Hiccup attempted to calm Stoick down. Key word, _attempted. _

"Dad! It's ok! Everything's fine! He's not evil like the tales say! He doesn't want to hurt us and he's lost! He needs our help!" Hiccup exclaimed, pulling on his father's huge arm, to no avail. Stoick just grunted before shoving Hiccup backwards with enough force to land him on his rear, but luckily Toothless caught him with his head. Hiccup whispered, "Thanks, bud," to Toothless before joining his father's side again.

"Hiccup, go! Run! It's Jökul Frosti! He's tricked you! He's a cruel, cold-hearted beast! If we don't get rid of him now, he'll freeze the whole village! Now get Toothless and run!" Stoick yelled at Hiccup. Jack continued to hover safely out of Stoick's sword's reach with a puzzled expression at the Chief's antics.

Finally, after much explaining about how Jack came here and who he really is and persuading Stoick that if he wanted to kill them, he could've done it already on Hiccup's part, Stoick warily sheathed his sword and let Jack float back to the ground.

Hiccup sighed with relief. His father was very stubborn in his ways and very protective of Hiccup and the village. He had to be if he was going to be Chief. Toothless nudged Hiccup from behind and laughed in a dragon sort of way at how worked up Stoick could get. Hiccup immediately understood and chuckled as well, before walking to Jack's side and saying to his father mock formally, "Dad, this is Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter. Jack, this is my dad, the Chief of my tribe."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," said Jack sarcastically.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and said, "See, dad? He's fine. And he needs our help. He's, uh, _lost _and needs a place to stay. Can he stay here?"

Stoick grumbled and said, "But Hiccup, I don't even know where he's from. He's a Spirit! He doesn't even have a home!"

So Hiccup, seeing that they were going to get nowhere if he didn't explain about Jack being from the future and being the Spirit of Winter in 2012, sat down with his father and tried to break it gently to him that they were in the same room as a boy who came from over a thousand years in the future. Needless to say, Stoick didn't take it well.


End file.
